


Took them so long

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the moment comes, Rodney doesn't know what took them so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took them so long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSmooch.

When the moment comes, Rodney doesn't know what took them so long. They've been through more near death experiences than he cares to count, moments of jealousy, public viewings of erotic art or rituals, and the occasional beer, making them maybe not drunk, but tipsy enough that it should have happened. But it never has.

It's rather unremarkable, really, when it does. They're in Rodney's lab, discussing a problem with the puddle jumpers. John tries to be supportive but Rodney is frustrated with their progress, mostly because he knows what it means to John.

He sighs and apologizes to John, who looks at him and smiles. It's fond and almost teasing, and Rodney glares at him, which makes John's smile turn into a grin.

Rodney rolls his eyes at him, and John steps closer, and Rodney expects a friendly pat on his arm, but John is just _there_ , looking at him with a wide smile, and Rodney absolutely cannot help smiling back.

They stand like that, and Rodney is beginning to feel ridiculous when John's expression changes just a fraction. His mouth opens up a bit, and Rodney looks at the parted lips and doesn't realize that he's done the same with his own until they're both leaning forward as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

It's a kiss, their _first_ kiss, lips touching a bit awkwardly because they don't know yet how exactly they fit together. But then their hands move and their bodies align and their faces shift and suddenly it's not awkward at all and their mouths are moving together perfectly as if they've done this for _years_.

John is holding his face and pushing him against his desk, and Rodney is only vaguely aware that he's fisting John's shirt. There's some kind of heat spreading through him, and when their tongues meet, Rodney knows exactly what it is because it's always been there somehow. They just never acknowledged it.

As the kiss spins out of control and he moves against John, he briefly wonders what took them so long.

Then he realizes that it doesn't matter—not anymore.


End file.
